A Hungry Soul
by ILoveMe297
Summary: He closed his eyes, sighing deeply. A few minutes passed, Soul slowly beginning to fall asleep, his body relaxing. But just as he was about to fall asleep, his stomach growled unbearably loud, gnawing at his ribs.


Maka had made him stay here alone, promising that she'd be back tomorrow. She had gone off on a sleepover with Tsubaki of all people. So now he had the house to himself for 24 hours; 4 of those hours had already passed. He walked into Maka's room and flopped down onto her bed on his back, closing his eyes. Soul's stomach growled loudly, him folding his hands over it. It didn't help at all; he was still feeling like he was dying from starvation. He sighed deeply, trying to think of anything other than his empty stomach, but nothing was working. To make matters worse, Maka had promised that she'd be back early since she had forgotten to go grocery shopping, the house didn't have any food in it at all; just like his stomach.

"Maka, you're an idiot." He groaned, sitting up on the bed. He was stuck here, hungry, and with nothing to do. He pulled out his phone and dialed in Maka's number, hoping that she wouldn't get angry at him for calling. She answered.

"Hello?"

"Maka, when are you gonna get back?" He asked, standing up and walking out of her room. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, double checking that there was no food at all.

"Tomorrow, I told you already. Why are you calling me?" She said, a tone of irritation in her voice.

"Yeah, you left me here to starve! There's no food in here at all." He said, looking deep into the freezer even, but nothing was there, his hunger only growing worse.

"I'm sorry, I promise we can go pig out at some place once I get back. You can make it till I get back though." She said and he groaned.

"I don't know, my stomach might eat itself by that point." Soul said, putting a hand over his grumbling stomach.

"You'll be ok, just try to hang out, distract yourself." She said and he heard people talking in the background. "I have to go now, Soul. The pizza just got here."

"Maka!" He yelled, drooling from the sound of pizza, his stomach moaning loudly.

"I'm sorry, Soul. I'll be back soon." She hung up. He groaned, setting the phone on the counter top. He sat down at the table, leaning forward so his arms were over the table, his head resting on the hard surface. He closed his eyes, sighing deeply. A few minutes passed, Soul slowly beginning to fall asleep, his body relaxing. But just as he was about to fall asleep, his stomach growled unbearably loud, gnawing at his ribs. He opened his eyes, and leaned back into the chair. His phone suddenly rang, making him jump. He stood up and walked over to it, answering it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Soul, where's Maka? I need to talk to her." It was Death the Kid.

"At a sleepover with Tsubaki, of all places." Soul groaned, hoisting himself up onto the counter.

"Wow, you ok?" He asked, hearing Soul's tone of voice.

"Just starving, Maka has me stuck here with no food till tomorrow." He groaned, leaning back against the wall.

"Wow, harsh. Why don't you just go out to eat?"

"No money." Soul closed his eyes, his stomach gnawing at him again. There was a pause. "Hello?"

"Yeah, I gotta go. Sorry Soul." Kid hung up, leaving Soul once again to his hunger. Soul set the phone down and got off the counter, walking back to the couch. Maybe he could pass the time with TV?

…

It had been over 8 hours, Soul spending the whole time flipping through channels. It seemed like each one had a cooking show, or an add for a restaurant on though. Soul groaned, closing his eyes, leaning into the couch cushions. He folded his hands over his stomach, which was still growling at him loudly. Maka wouldn't get back till 10 am in the morning, it was already 3 pm. He had missed both breakfast and lunch, meaning that he was unbearably hungry now. He was used to eating souls and having regular food whenever he needed it, he didn't realize just how hungry he could get. He looked down at the phone, the temptation to call Maka growing. He picked it up, debating on whether or not he should call her. He didn't want to piss her off. But a painful growl from his stomach answered the question for him. He typed in her number.

"Soul, why are you calling me again?" She asked , her voice sounding more angry. Soul placed the phone onto his stomach, it growling loudly into the mouth piece.

"I'm starving here, Maka!" He grumbled into the phone, her sighing deeply.

"I thought that you'd be able to handle tonight." She said and he frowned, folding his hands over his stomach, the phone held between his head and shoulder.

"The only reason I agreed to this was because I thought I'd be able to eat the whole time. I haven't had anything at all in over 12 hours, Maka!" He groaned, his stomach once again growling deeply in hunger. "Can't you just bring a pizza back?"

"I can't its all gone. I'll be back before you know it, just try and sleep, maybe that will help." She suggested and he groaned.

"I've tried, it doesn't work!"

"Sorry, Soul, I have to go. I'm not answering anymore."

"You owe me big time when you get back, Maka! I swear to god."

"Bye." She hung up and he let the phone fall onto the couch. He lay down onto the couch, seeing if sleep would take over.

…

Each hour felt like a nightmare, but finally Maka returned home. Soul instantly ran up to her, slamming the door shut.

"Tell me you brought food!" He yelled and she shook her head no, walking past him.

"Oh come on, I'm gonna die here!" He groaned, flopping onto the couch. "I haven't eaten at all in over a day and a half!"

"Then order pizza." She handed him a twenty dollar bill. He snatched it and grabbed his phone, dialing in the number.

…

An hour later, Soul lay on the couch, his stomach finally full. He had eaten two whole pizzas himself and was now about to fall asleep on the couch. Maka walked in, eyeing him.

"You ate all the pizzas?"

"I was so hungry, Maka, never make me go through that again." He said, folding his hands over his thin chest.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd take it so hard." She rolled her eyes, but Soul had already fallen asleep.


End file.
